No lo puedo negar Te amo
by ofheart
Summary: es mi primer fis pero lo hizo tratando de que les guste asi que leanlo


_No lo puedo negar "Te amo"_

Un día por la mañana se abren las puertas de Konoha dejando ver a una rubia llegar a la aldea.

Temari había ido a Konoha por ser la embajadora de la arena. Ella sentía un calor especial al pensar en quien se encontraría ahí.

-"Como estará el vago de Shikamaru"-se preguntaba en su mente

Cuando entro ve que no hay nadie esperándola –"vago"-pasa por su mente y decide acercarse a los guardias.

-perdonen pero ustedes no saben donde esta mi guía- no era que se iba a perder ya que era una mujer fuerte pero esperaba a alguien en especial, a alguien que siempre esta ahí cuando llegara.

-lo siento pero no lo sabemos temari-chan pero si usted quiere podemos escoltarla hasta la torre del Hokague

-no es necesario yo llevare a temari-chan-dijo una vos

Temari volteo y vio a Sakura a la cual saludo con una sonrisa y Sakura la devolvió.

Ya estando lejos de la puerta

-temari-chan deberás perdonar a Shikamaru por llegar tarde pero lo que paso fue:

Flash back

Shikamaru acababa de llegar de una misión muy a la madrugada, estaba con la ropa todo desecha con herida por toda partes auque no eres grabes pero si sangraban bastante.

Sakura aparece de repente.

-Shikamaru que bien que llegaste la quinta te esta llamando-dijo Sakura

- tsk… Mendokusai Sakura acabo de llegar de misión acaso no puedo descansar- se quejo Shikamaru

-Lo se y lo siento pero la Hokague me dijo que te tiene una misión- respondió Sakura un poco angustiada por las heridas de Shikamaru

-acabo de terminar una y ya tengo otro-dicho esto empezó a caminar susurrando un "mendokusai"

En La oficina de la Hokague. Tsunade estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de un gran ventanal cuando tocaron la puerta.

-pase-dijo la rubia

Entraron Shikamaru acompañado de Sakura

-oh Shikamaru que bueno que llegaste tengo una misión importante-

-hokague con todo respeto le pido que me de tiempo para descansar antes de una misión porque ahora estoy que me duermo- la interrumpió Shikamaru

-esta bien Shikamaru le tendré que decir a otro chico que se ocupe de la embajadora de la arena-tsunade lo dijo ya sabiendo la reacción del shinobi

-No!-se altero el de cabellera negra- es decir no se preocupe yo me are cargo de la problemática-

Se formo una media sonrisa en la cara de la Hokague-eso quería escuchar ya puedes retirarte que en 2 horas llega la embajadora-

Fin del Flash back

-después de eso le cure las heridas algunas eran muy profundas asi que sanaron por completo tarde +o- una hora y después se marcho a su casa para cambiarse la ropa- termino de contar Sakura

- seguro que se quedo dormido- "ese vago" pensaba "espero que este bien"

- es lo mas seguro pero no te molestes es que parecía muy cansado- le dijo Sakura

-entiendo- dijo temari

-pero se me ocurrio algo para que puedas ayudarlo a cumplir su misión- dijo con una sonrisa

-Como? Que?- pregunto una asustada Temari

-no pienses nada malo- trataba de tranquilizarla-pensé que podrías pasar el día con Shikamaru en su casa- "los dos solos" pensaba

A Temari no le pareció mala la idea después de todo no tenia nada que hacer ese día así que acepto, Sakura la guío hasta la casa de Shikamaru sabiendo que los padres de Shikamaru estaban de misión.

Al llegar a la casa de Shikamaru

-bueno temari ya me tengo que ir tu solo pasa seguro que shikamaru estará dormido y no te abrirá la puerta y tampoco se molestara si tu entras- le dijo Sakura

-pero y sus padres?- pregunto

-ellos están de misión-le informo Sakura

Era extraño pero para temari se sentía bien escuchar eso "Shikamaru esta solo en casa" pensó

-temari ya me tengo que ir nos vemos- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo

Temari se armo de valor y entro en la casa inmediatamente se sorprendio de lo bella que era muy ordena, subió al segundo piso y se acerco a un cuarto que estaba entre abierto, al asomarse pudo divisar un cuerpo encima de una cama, se acerco mas y reconoció a Shikamaru que se encontraba en bata de baño con el pelo suelto y mojado echado de cara sobre la cama "Sexi" fue la palabra que paso por la mente de la konoichi donde se cuenta de lo que hacia rápidamente se puso frente a la puerta y toco tres veces .

-Shikamaru- dijo

-uhh temari déjame dormir- se escucho desde adentro

Temari estaba furiosa como se atrevía a decirle eso, si el tenia que estar hace 1 hora esperándola y ahora la manda a callar, volvió a repetir la acción de hace un rato y toco tres veces-

-despierta vago!!!!!!!!- grito

Dentro del cuarto Shikamaru dio un salto e inmediatamente se fijo en el reloj eran las 8 de la mañana bostezo.

"por que despiertan tan temprano" pensó pero luego se le vino a la memoria todo incluso lo que se olvido de temari.

-Temari- dijo ahora se daba cuenta que la que grito fue temari. Fue y abrí la puerta-Temari?- si era ella enfrente de el veia a la protagonista de sus sueños aunque rápidamente noto que estaba con un semblante enojado

-si soy yo- le dijo temari

-Mendokusai me quede dormido- a temari le enfureció mas esa palabra

-la verdad ya lo esperaba de ti vago llorón pero pensé que por lo menos te acordarías de mi y enviarías alguien a recogerme- Shikamaru al escuchar ese tono retrocedió unos pasos

- esta bien mujer como quieres que te lo recompense- con esas palabras pasaron muchas images de ella y Shikamaru juntos (ya me entienden) pero trato de mantener la compostura

-no necesito que me recompenses con nada crees que es así de fácil- grito Shikamaru seguí retrocediendo y temari avanzando, hasta que Shikamaru tropezó con la cama cayendo hacia ella pero al tratar de equilibrarse se llevo consigo a Temari, quedando Shikamaru echado en la cama y temari sobre el, en ese momento los dos tomaron un color rojizo Shikamaru sin saber que hacer en ese momento le dijo:

-lo siento por hacerte esperar-lo dijo en un tono tan tierno que fue el rebalse para temari.

De un modo muy sensual se acerco al oído del Nara y le dijo-no importa ya- al alejarse un poco vio directo a los ojos de Shikamaru

-se que no es el momento pero seguro que no me animare luego- empezó a decir Shika-Temari tu me gustas mu….-no termino de decir la frase porque temari le había dado un beso al separarse

–que piensas-dijo Shikamaru a Temari

incluso después de que te bese lo preguntas pensé que eras un genio- le dijo temari

yo pensé que era un bebe llorón para ti- le dijo sensualmente Shikamaru

ahora serás mi bebe llorón- le respondió temari

te amo temari- dicho esto recibió un beso con mucha pasión de temari y por supuesto el le respondió con la misma pasión.

Al día siguiente Shikamaru despertó abrazado de la mujer que amaba y temari se sentía la persona mas feliz del mundo. Aunque aun Shikamaru tenía que enfrentar a los hermanos de Temari al pensar en eso solo pudo decir-Mendokusai-


End file.
